


Toothpaste

by VolatileHeart



Series: Omegaverse [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adorable, Alpha - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Animal Instincts, Babies, Brotherhood, Brothers, Childhood, Children, Cute Kids, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Dominance, Dreams and Nightmares, Family, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Feminization, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Implied Mpreg, Jealousy, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Mpreg, Nightmares, No Sex, Non-Sexual Submission, Omega Verse, Original Character(s), Other, Overprotective, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Post Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Short, Short & Sweet, Siblings, Sneaking Around, Stuffed Toys, Submission, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolatileHeart/pseuds/VolatileHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel wakes his daddy up because he had a nightmare, then asks a lot of questions about his unborn omega-brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toothpaste

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to post something, you guys. These summer assignments, I tell ya! I apologize for it being so short. >_

David groaned and rolled onto his side. He felt for his mate and tucked the omega close to him, the rhythm of Alex's heartbeat lulling him back into unconsciousness.

Another jab to his side pulled him back into the waking world.

He growled groggily, alpha-instincts kicking in. He craned his head back and put a protective hand over his mate's swollen belly. 

A little boy stood by the side of the bed. He shuffled nervously, not because of his father's intimidating response, but because of something else. David sensed the boy's discomfort and upon realizing that there was no immediate danger, rolled onto his other side to look at his firstborn properly. He took in Gabriel's red-rimmed eyes, as well as his rosy nose and lips. The little boy had been crying. David glanced at the alarm clock which read 3:36 in the morning. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face before asking, voice gruff from sleep, “What's wrong, hon?”

Gabe swiped at his eyes. “I had a bad dream, daddy.” His tiny voice shook, melting David's heart.

The alpha planted his feet onto the ground, careful not to disturb his mate, and stood. “Come on.” He grabbed the five-year-old's little hand. Gabriel had been having nightmares for the last month, and waking up in the middle of the night had somewhat become their ritual. “What'd you dream about, hm?” He asked as he padded slowly down the hall, keeping pace with his son.

Gabe sniffed and swiped at his nose. “Never mind...” 

The man gave a lopsided smile. “Tell me. Please?”

The boy puckered his lips in thought before admitting, “Mommy had the baby...”

“And?”

“And... you forgot about me...” The boy's voice became high pitched towards the end of his sentence, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes at the memory of the unwanted dream.

They reached the threshold of the boy's room. David picked his son up and settled him on his hip before pecking Gabe's cheek, scruff tickling against the brunet's soft flesh. “You know that we'd never forget about you.” He ran a hand through his son's hair, mussing the soft curls. “You're my first baby, and that won't ever change.”

Gabe rubbed his face into his father's shoulder. “Promise?” Came his muffled question.

“Yes, I promise.” David patted the boy's back.

He placed the child in bed before covering the boy up and tucking a stuffed elephant beside him. Gabe hugged it to his chest and pouted as his father made to stand. “Can you turn on the night light?” He asked this shyly, as the child had insisted not a week earlier that he was too old for such a thing.

David agreed and plugged in the boy's nightlight, shaped like a cartoonish giraffe. He made it halfway across the room before a tiny voice asked, “Can you stay with me?”

David turned around and smiled thinly before nodding. He sat cross-legged at the boy's side. “Only for a little while.”

Gabe grabbed the alpha's large hand and squeezed it. He ran his fingers over the calloused skin, pausing on the golden band around David's ring finger. “When will the baby be here?” 

“Oh, just a few more months.”

“How many?”

David hummed thoughtfully, “About five.”

Gabe huffed. “Why do babies take so long to come out?” 

He chuckled, “The baby has to have time to grow inside mommy's tummy.”

“That's weird.” Gabe giggled childishly. “It's silly. Mommy looks like he has a watermelon under his shirt.”

The man buried his face into the boy's comforter to muffle his laughter. Admittedly, he was slightly delirious. It had taken him until one o'clock that morning for him to fall sleep, as he was trying to juggle paperwork, a restless child and a pregnant mate all at the same time. “It does sound silly, doesn't it?”

“Will he be an omega like me?” David nodded. “Good. I want an omega brother.” The boy commented absently. “How come he doesn't have a name?”

David righted himself and shrugged slowly. “We haven't decided what to call him yet.”

Gabriel yawned and said, “I like Flower. We should call him Flower...”

David huffed a bit, suppressing his amusement. “You do?”

The boy shrugged and added, “Or Toothpaste.” The man arched a brow. “'Cause it tastes good.”

Smiling, David petted the boy's head. “Those are good suggestions... but your mommy and I were thinking about Jordan. How does that sound?”

“Toothpaste sounds better.” Gabe admitted, “But Jordan is okay too.”

David kissed the boy's cheek. “I'll tell Mommy, okay?” The boy nodded, eyelids heavy and drifting shut. He stayed by Gabe's side for another ten minutes or so, stroking the boy's head as the little one drifted off to sleep. Eventually he stood and exited the room, leaving the door cracked slightly in case he woke again.

Once he crawled into bed, slim arms wrapped around him. Alex buried his face into his husband's warm chest and hummed in contentment. “Gabe's asleep?” David nodded and embraced his lover, and Alex grinned and rubbed his face into the crook of his alpha's neck. “You're a good daddy.”

David's hand ran along his lover's side, tracing the slight swell of the omega's abdomen. “Gabe thinks we should name him Toothpaste.” He heard a chuckle come from his mate, and he smiled. “Or Flower.” 

Alex's hand covered his husband's, still resting idly on the taut flesh of the omega's stomach. He smiled and whispered, “I can't wait.”

David kissed the omega's temple. “Neither can I.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the time when my sister wanted to name our new brother Toothpaste, then got severely pissed when my parents explained to her that it was not an appropriate name. LOL.
> 
> What do guys think about a multi-chapter story? (Separate from this series and revolving around different characters.) Let me know in the comments!


End file.
